The Story of Hans
by FlickrFlame
Summary: This is Prince Hans' of the Southern Isles' story, from conniving beginning to end. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a disclaimer for every chapter of this story: DISNEY OWNS FROZEN. I only own this story.**

The thing about anger is that when it gets started, it gets harder and harder to soothe it, to put it out. It sizzles and boils, creating a raging inferno in both mind and body.

This was how I felt.

Oscar, the oldest of my twelve older brothers, was sneering at me across the table again.

We sat in order, oldest next to Father and youngest next to Mother. Oscar was next to Father and I was next to mother. Mother and Father were on opposite ends of the table.

Oscar was twenty- six years old. He was only visiting, but as always, he retained his spot as the man of the house, after Father. After all, Oscar was the Crown Prince and heir to the throne. He'd inherit the Southern Isles, and the next oldest brother, Christopher, would stay here. He needn't marry into the throne. He already had significant power as the next heir, and once Oscar became King, he really would be the heir.

The remaining ten older brothers would marry into the throne, as would I. But I didn't want to be a mere Prince. I wanted to be King. I wanted to be powerful, respected, not treated with disdain and ignored as the youngest.

Oscar's wife, Roxanne, a pretty, elegant young lady with blond hair piled up on her head like a pudding, covered her mouth and laughed her tinkling laugh at something Mother had said. The two women both smiled. Mother had approved of Roxanne as soon as she met her. She felt she would make a good Queen someday, although she was brought up as a Duke's daughter.

Of course, all my luck had run out. All ten of the other brothers had found suitable matches in the Southern Isles, but of course, I was the only one left out. They all were planning to marry Duke's daughters, noble's daughters, duchesses, noble ladies, and the like. Well, I didn't think there were enough of them.

Besides, I didn't want to marry any of those women. I'd seen them. Tall, brassy women with those ridiculous creations atop their heads, or ugly women. I should be able to marry whoever I wanted. I should be able to marry someone I loved, or at least was pretty. But they did have to be noble or royal.

I looked at Hal, the brother who was closest to my age and thus, was sitting next to me. "Hal, could you pass me the potatoes?" They were only just out of my reach. Hal looked at me, shrugged, and went back to his conversation.

Sighing, I asked Richard, who ignored me. Well, he always just looked through me.

Mother glanced at the entryway, where servants hid themselves in the shadows and waited to fulfill their duty, but she pressed her lips together and said nothing. Soon, Roxanne reclaimed her attention, however.

"Bjorn? Would you pass me the potatoes?" I asked the brother diagonal to me. Bjorn didn't seem to hear me. "Bjorn?" I gave up on him. He always pretended I was invisible. Why should today be any different?

My last effort was Lucas, the third youngest brother. "Lucas, pass the potatoes?" I phrased it as a question, but he glanced at me, and said, mock- sternly, "Learn your manners first. You don't deserve to eat right now, Hans." By now, the entire table's attention was on us, and it was silent. I flushed scarlet, feeling that familiar rush of rage and shame. What had I ever done to him to make him humiliate me in front of the entire table.

I held my temper in as best as I could. "You deserve to eat pig slop, Lucas. So shut up and please pass me the potatoes." I knew I'd made a mistake as soon as the words were out of my mouth. "Oh!" Lucas pretended to gasp in horror. "Mother, Hans said the words! Hans, you need to go to your room for being so rude to Lucas!" He imitated my mother's voice.

My mother didn't seem to care. "Hans, that was very unnecessary. You could have just said please without the profanity, and you also could have asked Hal!" Hal saw his chance to be smug and to get attention, so he added, "Yeah, Hans. You could've asked me."

I protested, "But, Mother! I did ask Hal, and he didn't pass it!" She ignored the part about Hal not passing the potatoes. "Nonetheless, Hans, that was very rude. Apologize to Lucas. This instant."

I felt my cheeks flush with fury and embarrassment, so I spat out an insincere apology and stalked out of the room without waiting to hear Mother's reprimand. The servants parted for me, and one, a tall young footman named Benny whom I had befriended, stepped toward me. "Are you okay, Hans?" Then, seeing the other servants' stares, he corrected himself. "I mean, Prince Hans?"

I shrugged him off. "I'm fine, Benny. I just...need to cool off."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. I fought to keep the anger from my voice as I burst out, "Yes! Just leave me alone!" I regretted it as soon as I said it, but it was too late to take it back. Benny's eyes registered surprise, then hurt. "I'm sorry, Benny, I'm just really annoyed today. You know how I get."

Benny didn't answer. He just moved away.

I trudged up three flights of elegant stairs, admiring the paintings hung on the walls, until I reached my room. The white door was closed, which was unusual. I didn't usually leave it closed. Cautiously, I turned the doorknob and kicked it open with my foot, letting go of the knob simultaneously. The door swung open...and a bucket of what looked like manure from the stables upturned, slopping manure all over the floor.

A familiar voice sounded behind me. "Like your little surprise, Hans? I just thought you might enjoy being a horse for once, since you hang around with that horse Sylvester or whatever his name is."

I lost it right then and there.

"His name is Sitron!" I roared, whipping around and punching Lucas in the nose. He reeled back, holding his long nose and glaring daggers at me. "Mother will hear about this," he warned. I raised an eyebrow. "Mother will hear about this as well," I said, hooking a bit of manure onto my black boot and launching it at Lucas, where it landed on his shiny, polished boot. He looked at it with disgust and stalked away, clutching his nose and calling for a servant.

I also called for a servant to clean the manure up, and meanwhile retreated to the stables, where Sitron, my palomino stallion, waited. I stroked his military-cut black-and-white mane, with the little forelock on his forehead. He tossed his head and seemed to say, "_What's wrong_?"

"What's wrong?" I repeated, and laughed bitterly. "Sitron, you don't understand. I have to get out of here at the first opportunity. Lucas and Oscar have been treating me like dirt, and Lucas literally rigged a bucket to dump manure on my head, only I was careful, so I avoided that trap. Bjorn, Hal, and Richard all ignored me. Mother took Lucas's side. What's next, me getting kicked out of the kingdom? Well, I'll go before they make me go." Sitron nudged his head against my shoulder. "_I'll go with you."_

I laughed. "Yes, of course. But listen, I have to marry soon. I'm almost nineteen. When that happens, you'll come, right?"

He whickered and nodded his head. "_Now get outta here_." His hoof smacked me in the leg, making me stagger back. "Ow! All right, I'll go." I had just reached the door when he neighed. "_Wait! Bring me a carrot!_" Smiling, I snatched a carrot from a bin and tossed it toward him. He reared up and caught it with remarkable ease.

"Manipulation...the ultimate art. I find myself wanting to follow your instructions," I grinned, and turned on my heel.

"_Or maybe it's just hypnotism._"


	2. Chapter 2

The messenger leaned low on his bay horse, urging it to go faster. Even from a distance, I could hear the faint clatter of the horse's hooves on the stone bridge. Crowds of villagers and merchants parted as the horse galloped through them. It slowed and the messenger dismounted, running toward me. "Your Highness, I have come with an invitation."

Curious, I asked, "An invitation? What invitation?"

He looked excited. "Arendelle is inviting you to a coronation!" I felt my heart speed up. Coronation? Where there was a coronation...why, there would be a newly fledged queen! And where there was a queen...there was a kingdom. I breathed out, hardly able to believe it. My chance had come at long last! Urgently, I shook the messenger's shoulders. "Whose coronation?" I demanded. He looked alarmed, but answered, "Queen Elsa's, Your Highness. Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

I could just imagine her. Beautiful, with long, silky blond hair spilling down her back and the elegant manner of a queen, but she wouldn't be really like that. She'd have another side, a playful, childish side, one that she'd show to me when we were alone. We would rule the kingdom together...without my brothers, and ten of them would be jealous. Even Oscar would be jealous, because Elsa would be more beautiful than Roxanne.

"When is it? Just give me the invitation." I snatched the cream-colored scroll from the messenger's belt and started to unroll it. The messenger's eyes grew wide. "That isn't your invitation!" I looked at the contents of the scroll, ignoring the messenger's protests.

Dear King Landon,

The Kingdom of Arendelle would like to propose a union with the Southern Isles, as it does offer much trade opportunities that could easily be combined with Arendelle's, and it is near. Our current trade partner, Weselton, is very unsatisfactory and we feel that they are unsatisfied with our trade prospects, as we are with them. We fear that Weselton will attack us, as it is nearly as big as Arendelle and our army is very small. A union with the Southern Isles may offer protection for both, and increased trade. To seal this union, since Queen Elsa does not wish to marry, we ask that her younger sister Princess Anna marry a Prince of the Southern Isles. Thank you.

Sincerely,

The Kingdom of Arendelle

My eyes widened. Marriage! With Arendelle, no less! This was perfect...It couldn't be better if I'd arranged it myself...unless the marriage was with another brother.

But..no! This would never work! I needed to have my own kingdom, not a union! And I needed to meet this Princess Anna, in case she didn't live up to my expectations.

The messenger watched me with horrified eyes as I tore the pieces of the message methodically, letting the fragments flutter into the moat next to the bridge.

"Your Highness...! Oh, please, no!" I had forgotten that he'd witnessed it. "Don't breathe a single word about this if you want to live. Understand?" I hissed. The messenger had gone pale with fear. "Please, Your Highness!"

"Did you read this message?" I growled. He was paralyzed with fear. "Did you read this message?!" I demanded. He shook his head. "Are you certain? This means death if you're lying." He shook his head again. "I never read messages!" he pleaded. "Good. Give me the invitation." He obliged quickly, fumbling with the saddlebags on his horse. I took it and tucked it into my pocket.

I motioned to two guards standing aimlessly near the main doors of the castle. Relieved to have something to do, they strode over. "Make sure this man never speaks a word again," I ordered. There. It was all the guards' fault now, since I had never been specific. They would assume I wanted the messenger's tongue cut out, so they would do it. And then...they would pay for it dearly later on.

I unrolled the coronation invitation, staring at the words like they were my lifeline.

They were.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitron trotted along the road, following a train of wagons, carriages, and single horses to the castle. Castle Arendelle loomed up in the clear blue sky, surrounded by a moat. To me, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I reined Sitron in at the gates next to the dock. "Look, Sitron, Arendelle!" I whispered excitedly. He whickered and pawed the ground. Then I dug my heels into his sides and he started forward, only to collide with something.

Or someone. A young lady had come running toward us and hadn't seen us until Sitron stepped out of the little nook we were in. The young lady tripped over a bucket and sailed into a rowboat sitting on the dock, which slid to the edge of the dock and teetered. "Who-aaaaa!" Sitron stamped his hoof on the boat just as it tilted toward the water, sending a jolt through the boat and seaweed onto the young lady's hair.

"Hey!" she snapped as she flicked the seaweed from the top of her strawberry blond bun.

"I'm so sorry! A-are you hurt?" I asked worriedly. "Oh! Hey!" she said when she saw me, her expression morphing into a sheepish one.

"Uh, no, no, I'm fine," she assured me in response to my question. She flung the seaweed over her shoulder and gave me a smile.

I furrowed my brows. "Are you sure?" I asked, dismounting. I stepped onto the rowboat carefully, with both hands held out for balance. "I-I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm...great!...actually," she added with a bright smile.

"Oh, thank goodness." I offered her a charming smile and a white-gloved hand. She hesitated, but then smiled back and clasped it. We smiled at each other for the next few moments, in which I thought, _Who is this beautiful girl and why am I so...entranced by her smile?_

I suddenly realized that we were smiling at each other like supreme idiots, and I straightened up, saying, "Oh!" I helped her up and bowed. "Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," she said, curtseying.

I stared at her. "Princess?" She was a princess! And of Arendelle! Where were my manners? Fighting back the excited yell that wanted to burst out, I dropped to one knee and bowed my head. "My lady."

Behind me, Sitron let out a surprised grunt and copied my example, in the process releasing his hoof from the rowboat. The rowboat tipped toward the water, held back by Sitron's hoof, which had been inches above it before.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" I landed on top of Princess Anna, my arms the only thing holding me up from landing on her. I let out a nervous laugh. "Um..."

"Phew!" she laughed. "Um..hi!"

Sitron lifted his head and noticed the position we were in. Hurriedly, he stamped his hoof down on the rowboat again, and we went sailing back into the other side of the rowboat, this time Princess Anna on top of me. Her cheek landed on my chest. "Oh, boy," I said, annoyed at Sitron. Anna gave a nervous laugh, picking herself up a little. Her face was inches from mine. "This is awkward," she said. She quickly corrected herself. "Not you're awkward, it's just that we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous." Then she looked confused. "Wait, what?"

I helped her up, ignoring the flutter in my chest. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the princess of Arendelle with my horse," I dusted off my jacket and gave her a smile, "and for every moment after."

She held up her palms. "No, no! It's fine! I'm not that princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, it would be 'Yeesh'!" She laughed and sidled closer to Sitron. "But it's...you know...Hello," she greeted my horse. He whickered and nosed into her palm. "But lucky you...it's just me."

"Just you?" I gazed at her. She truly looked like a princess. Fair skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks, strawberry blond hair with a white-blond streak in it twisted up into a bun, and startling blue eyes.

She was wearing princess clothes, too. It was a black bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves, an olive green and light green skirt, and three green satin ribbons tied to her hair.

We smiled at each other. The bells began to ring, but she didn't seem to notice. Then she gasped. "The bells...the coronation... I-I better go. I have to- I better go." She set off, and stopped, turning back. "Bye!" She waved. I smiled and waved back.

Sitron lifted his hoof out of the boat to wave, too.

"Oh no." The rowboat tipped into the water with me still in it. It overturned on top of my head, and I broke the surface of the water and pushed the boat off. Sitron looked guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the uncomfortable wooden pew, wedged in between a middle-aged, plump woman who kept smiling and dabbing her eyes at the sight of Elsa standing at the altar, and a balding man who seemed to be married to the woman.

I spotted Anna standing slightly off to the side, and smiled and waved at her. Then the crowd hushed as the crown was placed on Elsa's white-blond head. The scepter and orb were presented to her on an elegant velvet purple pillow, and she hesitated before reaching for them.

The bishop cleared his throat and said quietly, "Your Majesty, the gloves." I saw Elsa take a deep breath, and slowly slide off a blue glove. Then the other one. She placed them on the table and reached for the orb and scepter. Her pale hands were trembling. She clasped her hands around them and turned to face us.

I saw Elsa's blue eyes were wide with fear. She must be really nervous.

The bishop began to speak in what sounded like Old Norse. He finished with, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." The crowd repeated, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." As soon as the bishop had finished, Elsa had quickly set the orb and scepter back onto the pillow and slid on her blue gloves again. Immediately, she seemed to relax.

The crowd filtered out of the church and into the banquet hall of the castle. I followed, and saw people dancing everywhere. Standing off to a corner, I watched as the man announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Elsa walked onto the stage . "Princess Anna of Arendelle!" There was a pause before Anna came out. I strained my ears and could just make out: "Oh. Here? Are you sure?" She was ushered to Elsa's side. They snuck awkward peeks at each other, and exchanged conversation. Anna seemed amazed by that simple conversation. Then the Duke of Weaseltown- no, Weselton, strutted up like a peacock and bowed. I saw his toupee flip forward, showing a large patch of baldness. I stifled a laugh, and noticed Elsa and Anna were in silent hysterics

The Duke offered the Queen a dance. She must have refused, and volunteered Anna in her place, because Anna looked horrified. The Duke bowed and took her hand. I watched them for the next few minutes; the Duke sprightly as a hare, always landing on Anna's feet.

Her feet must have been sore by then, because she limped back to Elsa and they laughed quietly. But then Anna said something and Elsa stiffened. She replied, and Anna looked away, and then excused herself to walk through the dancers.

I moved toward her to greet her, but not looking where she was going once again, she bumped into a man and fell toward the floor. I lunged forward and grabbed her slender hand. "Glad I caught you." She looked shocked, then happy. "Hans."

Giving her a charming smile, I pulled her up, set my drink on a passing waiter's tray, and we began to dance.

After the dance was over, we retreated to a quiet corner and chatted. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide...Oops. Sorry." Her gesticulating hand had accidentally smacked me in the face. I was surprised for a moment, and then laughed.

Later, we strolled out of the castle. "Your physique helps, I'm sure," she said in response to something I'd said. We walked to the rose garden, and I brought up the noticeable white streak in her reddish hair. "What's this?" I asked, touching it gently. She smiled. "I was born with it, but I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." I laughed. Her imagination had no bounds.

"I like it."

We moved on to the balcony. By this time the sky was a midnight blue, and we sat on a bench. Anna was teaching me how to eat a kind of cookie called krumkake. "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it!" We laughed as I stuffed it into my mouth and crumbs spilled all over my jacket.

Then we talked about ourselves.

"Okay, wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?" Anna asked.

"Twelve older brothers," I told her. "Three of them pretended I was invisible...literally...for two years."

I thought of Hal and Bjorn, and Richard. Richard wasn't as bad, but..he had still pretended I was invisible up until a couple months ago. Bjorn and Hal were still keeping it up.

"That's horrible," Anna was saying. I shrugged. "That's what brothers do."

She rolled her eyes. "And sisters." Hmm. So that was why they were so awkward before. "Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then one day, she just shut me out, and I never knew why."

I took her hand and leaned in. "I would never shut you out." Anna smiled gratefully. She was so gullible, so malleable. I could manipulate her simply by making her think I liked her. She obviously liked me, and was clearly desperate to be loved. Well, so was I. Maybe we were a good match. "Okay, can I say something crazy?" she asked me. I raised my eyebrows. "I love crazy." She began to sing.

"_All my life has been a series of doors in my face, but then suddenly I bump into you._"

"_I_ _was thinking the same thing, because like_," I got off the bench and followed her. "_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue."_

She giggled. "_But with you-_"

I joined in. "_But with you- I've found my place_."

"_I see your face_," Anna replied. We harmonized. "_And it's nothing like I've ever known before-"_

We jumped to another balcony and opened the door, and came out onto a tower. "_Love is an open door_!"

"_With you_-" Anna began.

"_With you-"_

"_With you-"_

_"With you-"_

"_Love is an open door!_"

We jumped up onto the castle roof and watched a shooting star soar across the night sky. "_I mean it's crazy-"_ I began. _"What?"_ Anna asked.

_"We finish each other's-"_

"_Sandwiches-_" Anna interrupted.

I frowned. "_That's what I was gonna say!"_ I hopped off and followed her.

Anna grinned and started onto a bridge. "_I've never met someone-"_

We both completed her sentence, "_Who thinks so much like me._"

We said together, _"Jinx!_" and twisted our pinkies. "_Jinx again!_"

"_Our mental synchronization_-" Anna began.

"_Can have but one explanation_-" I butted in.

"_You_-" Anna sang.

"_And I-_"

"_Were_-"

"_Just_-"

"_Meant to be_," we both finished.

We danced across the lighthouse, casting shadows on a wall. "_Say goodbye_-" Anna started.

"_Say goodbye_," I repeated.

"_To the pain of the past," _we both sang_. "We don't have to feel it anymore- love is an open_-"

Anna poked her head out of a stable door, and disappeared. I opened the door, but she wasn't there. Then another stable door opened, spilling out light.

"_Do-oo-or! Love is an open door!_"

We climbed to the waterfall and looked out over the kingdom.

"_Life can be so much more_-" we harmonized. "_With you_-" Anna sang.

"_With you_-" I threw back.

"_With you_-" she repeated.

"_With you_-"

"_Love is an open_-" we both sang.

"_Door_-" I finished.

"_Doo-or_," Anna echoed. We held up our hands to form a heart against the light of the moon. My white gloves were the top of the heart, and her slender hands were the bottom.

"Can I say something crazy?" I asked recklessly. "Will you marry me?" I didn't even know what I was thinking. How could I ask her to marry me after one date?

She gasped and put her hands to her mouth, then removed them. "Can I say something even crazier?" she asked breathlessly. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

Anna towed me through the crowd, her eyes fixed on Elsa. I was nervous. What if the aloof, calm queen saw right through me?

"Oops! Pardon! Sorry! Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!" Elsa turned to see us, and her eyes took in our hands, twined together. Anna looked awkward, and curtseyed. "Oh..I mean...Queen. Me again. Um...may I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles?"

I bowed. "Your Majesty." Elsa gave a polite curtsey. Anna got right to the point. "We would like-

"Your blessing-"

"Of-

"-our marriage!" Anna finished excitedly.

Elsa looked shocked. "Marriage?!"

"Yes!" Anna said.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Anna bulldozed on. "Well, we haven't worked out the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and then- Wait. Would we live here?"

Elsa asked, "Here?"

I cut in. "Absolutely!"

Elsa interrupted. "Anna-"

Anna kept going. "Oh, we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us." I didn't much like that idea.

"What? No, no, no," protested Elsa.

"Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must-"

Elsa finally broke in. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

Anna looked surprised. "Wait, what?"

Elsa sighed. "May I talk to you, please? Alone."

Anna looked at me, and made her decision, hooking her arm through mine. "No. Whatever you have to say, you- you can say to both of us." Elsa squared her shoulders. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

Anna stuck her chin out stubbornly. "You can if it's true love."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna glared at her. "More than you. All you know is how to shut people out." Elsa gasped, and then her expression hardened. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now...excuse me." She turned away.

I stepped forward. "Your Majesty, if I may ease your-"

Elsa cut me off. "No, you may not. I- I think you should go." She stalked off, saying to a subject, "The party is over. Close the gates."

Anna took a step toward her. "What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" She grabbed at Elsa's hand, wanting to stop her, but instead the queen's blue glove came off. Elsa gasped and whirled around. In panic, she reached for her glove.

Anna held the glove away from her. "Elsa, please! Please. I can't- I can't live like this anymore." Her desperate voice broke on the last word.

Elsa fought back tears and spat weakly, "Then leave."

Anna looked shocked, and then hurt. "What did I ever do to you?" she pleaded. By now, the hall had gone silent.

Elsa held in her shaking breaths. "Enough, Anna."

But Anna wouldn't be deterred. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa cracked. "I said, enough!" Ice shot from her hand and spikes of it shot up from the floor all around her. The guests screamed and backed away.

I dimly heard the Duke of Weselton mutter to his men, "Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Anna looked shell-shocked. "Elsa?" she managed. Elsa backed away, eyes wide with fear, and ran out the doors.

After a moment's hesitation, Anna followed, still carrying the glove. I trailed after her. "Elsa!" Anna screamed. The fountains in the square had frozen over, and ice covered the ground. Snow had begun to fall lightly, and Elsa was stepping back fearfully. Then she turned and fled. Anna and I ran after her, following her to the fjord. Elsa was standing at the edge of the water. "Elsa, wait, please!" Anna called desperately. Elsa glanced behind her and saw us. Hesitantly, she took a step into the fjord. Instantly, the water froze over. Gaining confidence, she started running across the fjord. Anna ran after her. "Elsa, stop!" Anna slipped on the ice and fell. "Anna!" I rushed after her and knelt by her side. We watched her reach the other side and scramble away until she was out of sight.

"No..." Anna whispered in a weak voice. "Look...the fjord," I said softly. The fjord had completely iced over, spreading under the ships. To make things worse, the snow had started to fall harder.

I helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist for support, and we walked back to the castle, where the crowd was panicking. "Snow? It's snow...in July," someone said.

"Are you all right?" I asked Anna. It was a stupid thing to ask, for of course she wasn't all right, her sister had just shot spikes of ice at people, made it snow in summer, and run across water that turned to ice. "No," she responded. "Did you know?" I asked. "No," she repeated dully.

I spotted the Duke of Weselton, who was fluttering about in shock and fright. "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" I heard him mutter to his two bodyguards, "You have to go after her."

Anna looked up and saw him. She rushed toward him. The Duke hid behind his two guards. "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster too?" Anna shook her head desperately. "No. No. I'm completely ordinary." I stepped up beside Anna and protectively placed my hand on her shoulder. "That's right. She is." Then I realized how that sounded and added, "In the best way." Anna burst out, "My sister is _not_ a monster!"

The Duke glared. "She nearly killed me!" I defended Elsa. "You slipped on ice."

"_Her_ ice!" the Duke spat. "It was an accident," Anna pleaded. "She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this! Tonight was my fault! I pushed her. So I'm the one who needs to go after her!" The weaselly Duke tossed up his hands. "Yes. Fine. Do."

"What?!" I protested. Anna called out to the Royal Handler, "Bring me my horse, please." I grabbed her shoulders and looked into her mesmerizing eyes. "Anna, no! It's too dangerous!" Anna shook me off gently. "Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back and I'll make this right." I made up my mind as the Royal Handler brought Anna her cloak and her horse. "Then I'm coming with you." Anna shook her head.

"No, Hans, I need you here to look after Arendelle." I fought back a surge of delight. Alone with Arendelle at last! Elsa would need to be dispatched, but there was a possibility of keeping Anna. Two deaths would be too suspicious. I took a deep breath, mostly for show. "On my honor." She smiled lightly and hopped up on her horse, still clad in her coronatoon dress. She announced to the crowd, "I leave Prince Hans in charge!" _Soon to be _King_ Hans_, I thought giddily. For show, I asked her worriedly, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

Anna seemed sure of her placating response. "Elsa's my sister. She would never hurt me." She dug her heels into the horse's sides and he cantered through the gates. I watched as Anna's bright hair disappeared in the falling snow. Here was my chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I just read my reviews and I am dearly happy because although I only have 3 you guys seem to really appreciate my writing. I love you guys for the reviews! This motivates me to keep going!

By the way this is where the plot twist comes in. This is where my story starts to deviate from Frozen! Sorry this chappie might be a lil' short. I didn't have very much time to write this. Well anyways, happy late Valentine's day and happy reading!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the glint of Anna's red hair disappeared amid the falling snow, I whipped around to face the castle staff and the villagers. "People of Arendelle!" I announced, raising my voice to carry. Everyone's heads snapped up to stare at me. Not a soul whispered. "Your new Queen has abandoned you for the time being." Before I could continue, however, hushed gasps of surprise and disbelief rippled through the watching crowd. "No!" I heard a woman whisper urgently. "Our beloved Queen would never abandon us to this- this cursed storm!" She gestured fearfully up at the cloudy gray sky that was relentlessly swirling with snow. I called her out on it, stifling a grin. This was the perfect opportunity. "She did!" I announced, shaking my head mournfully. "Unfortunately, your Queen could not take the stress anymore and showed the horrifying, unnatural powers she has been hiding ever since she was born! _She_ started this snowstorm! She has cursed us all, and Princess Anna has departed in search of her sister. Meanwhile, she has left I, Prince Hans, in charge. I vow to keep you all safe from the monster who has just been named queen!" I was starting to get worried. Was that last sentence overkill? The crowd had started muttering. Who was this unfamiliar prince that had claimed their queen was a monster who had cursed their land? Was that not treason? But Princess Anna had left him in charge. Should they trust him?

I furrowed my brows. However, in my moment of uncertainty, something unexpected happened. The Duke of Weselton stepped forward and boldly announced his support for my words. "Hear, hear! Your Queen Elsa tried to kill me with ice! She is a menace! A danger! You would be better off without her!" Here was someone the crowd knew. Why, Weselton had been trading partners with Arendelle for years, hadn't they? Murmurs of agreement started to spread. The Duke of Weselton stepped up to my side, trailed by his two goons. "I hope this escalates our trading relationship," he muttered out of the corner of his mouth. I smiled gratefully at him. "Yes, of course."

Over the next few days, I strolled about in the village, handing out folded blankets. After all, these were my people now. I had to take care of them. I felt a strange sense of duty as I graciously pressed a blanket into a gnarled, bent old woman's hands. She looked up gratefully, her eyes shining and her face wrinkling into a smile. "Bless you, oh, bless you, Prince!"_ Soon to be King_, I thought. The snow had been falling harder these past few days. The sky was always a depressing, gloomy gray, and the snow was now falling so thickly fat snowflakes obscured my view. I angrily brushed them off my eyes and looked up, hearing the sound of frantic hoofbeats. "Excuse me, ma'am. There's soup in the Great Hall if you need it," I reassured the old woman. She smiled at me and nodded. Duty done, I spun around and shoved the pile of blankets I was holding into a nearby footman's hands. "Distribute these," I ordered. Not waiting for an answer, I dashed toward the entrance. Was Anna back? Worse, was Elsa back? I hadn't had enough time to convince the people that she was completely and utterly a monster.

A horse reared in the courtyard, near the gates, and I skidded to a halt as I recognized Tyros, Anna's horse. His elegant saddle was empty, and I stared frantically at the royal emblem emblazoned on the horse's chest. Where was Anna? I needed her alive, if not Elsa...But then a thought popped into my brain. I didn't need Anna anymore. She had named me guardian of Arendelle until she was back. But if she never came back...the title would never be taken away from me. I started to get excited, and was about to compose my face into a grief-stricken, shell-shocked expression. Then I realized, stunned, that I didn't _need_ to. I didn't need to force my face into looking sad. I _was_ sad. No, this couldn't be. Was I actually...developing feelings for that pigtailed brat of a princess? No! This would mess up my plan entirely! I couldn't let this happen. I tried to fight away the hollow, empty feeling in my stomach as I stared at the empty saddle, clutching Tyros's reins. Eventually, I looked up and handed the reins to Kai, the head of the castle staff. "Take him...to the stables. I...Princess Anna is.." I couldn't finish, and was furious at myself. What was wrong with me? How could I even feel anything towards that princess other than neutrality? I couldn't keep Anna alive, unless everyone believed she was dead! She might come back, admittedly, possibly minus Elsa, but she might fall in love with someone else and marry them, or worse, see through my plan!

I was struck by a sudden realization. If I did really have feelings for her, and she couldn't stay alive without everyone _believing_ she was dead...Then who was to say they wouldn't believe it?


End file.
